The Silvertounged Choronicles
by Lex Luthor
Summary: Um... what can I say. This story has been exhastavly written by me, Lex. It takes place in the Star Wars galaxy, and is told by four different people: 3 guys and a girl (please note: I have nothing against the Russians!!)
1. Default Chapter

Alex  
  
Who invented the Mazda? Not the cool, shiny blue ones like the one Siobahn drives; the stupid looking yellow ones, the ones with no air conditioning and loud, squeaky tires. Who would want a yellow car? I looked up yellow in the dictionary: apparently the color symbolizes cowardliness, hence the phrase "yellow-bellied."  
  
Andy drove a yellow Mazda, and he drove it veeerrry slowly. Andy was Russian by birth, and he looked Russian, with tousled blond hair and marble green eyes, and a popped blood vessel on his cheek. He spoke with a heavy accent, pronouncing his "th" as "fra, and his "o" as "u". Although I haven't met many Russians, with the exception of my math teacher (who is pale and shaped like a heart), I'm pretty sure none of them drive like Andy. Not only does he drive tediously slow, he stops at every stop sign. I mean really stops: he looks both ways, to the left, to the right, then looks again to the left, and then again to the left. He's mad, stark raving mad.  
  
Andy appears little in my tale, but I blame him and his yellow Mazda for the whole thing. If he had been driving at an unlawfully fast pace like most 16 year old boys, I wouldn't have gotten impatient, and I wouldn't have taken the bus. But I was late for my duel with Clark and Andy was no where to be found, so I stupidly took the bus.  
  
Let me explain my situation to you: 13 year old girls do not take the bus in downtown Averon, not unless you want to get abducted, abused, or raped. (Now that I think of it, perhaps I was safer on the bus, I mean, there were at least some good hearted people on it who could have prevented my misfortune. What protection could Andy offer, overpower a Sith Lord with a chorus of "If I Were A Rich Man" ?)  
  
But anyway, there I was, totally unsuspecting and naïve, softly singing a tune to express my glee at the end of classes.  
  
Blue skies shining on me.  
  
The bus screeched to a halt and the door flew open to admit a dark eyed man, dressed in jeans and black shirt, unbuttoned at the top. I should have suspected him immediately. All villains dress in some form of black.  
  
Nothing but blue skies, I do see  
  
He swung onto the seat behind me, but I paid him not heed. I glanced out the window. It was almost my stop.  
  
Blue birds, singing a song.  
  
I leaned down to grab my backpack, when without warning, I felt something cold latch onto my neck. Before I could swat at it, it dug deep into my flesh and for a terrifying moment, I was paralyzed.  
  
"Hey, Alex," the man said, jerking forward and covering my mouth with a cloth. I inhaled, and my head fell back. "We finally meet."  
  
This man (Xantos by name) had no trouble carrying me off the bus and into his car. The other passengers just merely stared as Xantos saluted the bus driver and walked off with me in his arms. While he walked, he sang tunelessly.  
  
Nothing but blue birds, all day long. 


	2. 2

Darien  
  
At the time Alex was abducted, I was far, far away, in a universe… well, parallel to her's you might say. Back then, I was a young and eager boy; padawan of Lord Syrian. I had remained isolated on Slynan which is a planet very much like Hoth. But it was finally time to leave my master and journey to the other side, time to lead the remaining Sith to once again conquer the Jedi.  
  
I stood on the loading dock, hands behind my back and legs spread apart, next to my master.  
  
We wasted no time on good byes, but before I left he instructed me: "Listen to Lord Vader. He is a wise and powerful man; not to be trifled with."  
  
A single nod, and I was off, off expecting to kill all the Jedi, expecting to gain control of the republic once more, and to do it all heartlessly, quickly, and painlessly.  
  
Boy, was I a dumb-ass. 


	3. Dameon

Dameon

I awoke at the sound of footsteps clattering down the hall towards my cell. Lifting my head, I gazed up at the light illuminating from the window on my door, I could see to dark forms stop in front of my cell. My captors. 

p How long had I been in this shallow hell? It seemed months ago when I had been snatched away from my home in the night by a dark eyed man. They tore my limbs, they whipped my bare back, they touched my skin with some sort of black stone that burnt with such a horrible pain I felt the life being sucked out of me. They tortured me, but I didn't know why, if I had, I would have done whatever they wanted without a second doubt. I wasn't a brave boy, boys don't have to be brave in America.

p I begged for mercy and screamed "what do you want of me?" many times, only to receive an amused, cold laughter from these masters. 

p After their torture, I was thrown into a cell, elevated by some unknown force that spread my arms and legs out from me. I was stripped of my clothes, and my pride. I hung there, naked, and endured their taunts and questions. 

p Now, I hung there, frightened to death that these strange, heartless, masters of pain would whip me, kill me, or worse, touch me with that horrible black stone. I began to cry. "_What did I do to deserve this? I am_ _only 13, why do they do this to me?"_

p The men were speaking, in soft, silky tongues. I paused from my wallowing in self pity to listen. 

p"They've sent for the Jedi," came a soft voice from the shadows. A man, with a scar on his cheek and dark, black hair. 

p"That will complicate things. No doubt that they're sending Owen Kenobi and Robin-Jaggar Jinn. That will complicate things." The speaker was a man. A man, not a human. A male, yes, but not a human.

p"They will be no threat, master. The girl is weak, and like the boy, she knows nothing of her powers." The speaker laughed. "The boy will be easy to convert to the dark side. If we merely hold the dark stone to his skin, he begs to join our side. The girl will be exactly the same."

p"Where is the child now?"

p"Still asleep, in her cell."

p"Wake her soon, Xantos, we will begin breaking her as soon as possible. Lord Asreon wants them sent to him shortly." 

pI puzzled over this. 

p"Do you think it will be that easy to convert them, my lord?"

p"Of course. He is weak. Watch this, Xantos.

"You there, boy!" he called out suddenly. "Are you awake?"

pI made no reply. They thought me weak. 

pThey entered my cell. I stared at them, defiantly until one pulled out the black stone. I braced my self.

pReaching forward, he gently brushed my skin with its tip. I screamed in agony. "WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD?"

pThey laughed. The other man leaned towards my, his face next to mine. "It is your weakness, boy. However, your weakness is our strength. But join us, and you will have no weakness. You would be all powerful; you could rule the universe." 

pNow was my chance to prove my bravery. "I will never join you!" I spit on his face.

pFor second I saw a flicker of anger run across his face, but he overcame it and merely smirked. 

p"Very well. Xantos?"

pThe other man (Xantos presumably) reached forward and all of the sudden slashed my arm with the stone. Holding my hand still, he slowly carved a circle around my hand. I screamed and screamed and screamed so loud, Xantos had to slap me before it began to decrease. The pain was awful, it was as if my soul was being ripped out, slowly. I looked at my hand. My silver blood (which had mystified my doctors, but was finally proclaimed a slight mutation, nothing significant) was leaking through the cut, which would scar and I would have for the rest of my life. 

pAnd before I could take another breath, Xantos was back in, carving into my shoulders the word "Sith," in long, spiky hand writing. I screamed in pain and agony. 

pThe other man bellowed at me, "Whom do you serve?"

p"YOU! I serve you!" I cried, and immediately, Xantos drew away. I watched the stone warily.

"You see, Xantos?" the man said, smirking triumphantly, "He can be broken. He's only a boy, after all."

pAnd then they left me, hanging there, to face my shame and agony.


End file.
